drakensangonlinefandomcom-20200223-history
Spring Festival II
19.04.219 - 03.05.2019 Progress There are two progress bars. The drop of False Festival Eggs is not difficulty dependent. You can play and collect False Festival Eggs for both progress bars on any difficulty. Shop Egg Shower - file:a.png 1499 Egg Shower - file:a.png 2899 Egg Shower - file:a.png 4299 Objectives *Collect False Festival Eggs form Festival Eggs inside all Normal and Parallel World dungeons. (except boss dungeons, Secret Lairs and Deeps of Demise) *Kick Spring Festival Crasher's butt and you might get a draken. *Take Egg Hunt quest from The Ghastly Gnob in Kingshill and make use of the buff. *Collect Secret Lairs' Offering form Daily Challenges. *Defeat Chief of the Festival Crashers inside Secret Lairs and you never know, you might get Egg Mount. *Click click click click and click click click on Festival Eggs Tip Always have a spare mouse in case of "mouse-break-click-failure" Eggs Festival Eggs Festival Eggs can be found in all Normal and Parallel World dungeons. (except boss dungeons, Secret Lairs and Deeps of Demise). Festival Eggs are usually not hidden, you can spot them quite easily. Their location is always the same but the number of Festival Eggs is difficulty dependent. There are more Festival Eggs on higher difficulties. In example, there are 3 Festival Eggs inside Stonekeep on Normal difficulty but there are 7 Festival Eggs on Infernal III. Some dungeons have more Festival Eggs than the others. Some dungeons have 5, 6, 7 Festival Eggs and the larger maps have 10 or more Festival Eggs. Festival Eggs are source of False Festival Eggs, counting for the progression. The number of False Festival Eggs you can get is constant. All Festival Eggs are always dropping only ONE False Festival Eggs, no matter what difficulty you are playing on. You can buy Egg Shower buffs from the shop in order to increase the drop stack size. (+1, +2, +3) Besides False Festival Eggs, all Festival Eggs can drop any kind of loot, from andermant, coins, pets and items to crafting ingredients like ores. That makes them good for farming. (one of the fastest ways to farm False Festival Eggs and general loot will be provided below, in Tips & Tricks section, later) Golden Eggs Golden Eggs can be found inside all dungeons. Unlike Festival Eggs, these Golden Eggs are well hidden. They also appear at different location. Golden Eggs always drop x10 False Festival Eggs no matter what difficulty you are playing on. Golden Eggs are not dropping anything else but False Festival Eggs From my experience, Golden Eggs: *Always spawn at random hidden location *There is always only one Golden Festival Egg per map instance *They are not always present on maps ... which means you can get an instance without Golden Eggs *Therefore Golden Eggs are not worth looking for Egg Locations Stonekeep and Foxarrific Burrow of Investigation HQ only included, since they are small and fast. Also a lot of players can play there including low level players. Trolls Trolls can be found during the event. Spring Festival Crasher and Chief of the Festival Crashers Spring Festival Crasher There is a chance Spring Festival Crasher to appear on any map where Festival Eggs are present. There is a chance Spring Festival Crasher can drop a file:drak14.png Draken. Other than that his loot is usual as any other monster's loot You need to kill Spring Festival Crasher for Egg Hunt quest. Chief of the Festival Crashers Chief of the Festival Crashers can be found only in Secret Lairs. Chief of the Festival Crashers is always spawns on map. Secret Lairs accessed from Parallel World always have 2x Chief of the Festival Crashers. They can drop Draken Core (not always) * 4x Draken Core on Infernal - less on lower difficulty They always drop 3x Gilded Clover, regardless of the difficulty you are playing on. Chief of the Festival Crashers can drop one of the Egg Mounts. Note : while playing on TS, trakilaki has got only one egg mount out of 200+ runs XD Egg Mounts Quests *Egg Hunt You will get Joy of Spring buff from this quest. The buff's duration is 2 hours and it is in real time. Don't log off while the buff is active because the timer is still active even if you are not playing. Daily Challenges Each day while the event is active you can get 5x Secret Lairs' Offering and 5x Altered Crescerite from Daily Challenges Tips & Tricks Besides Stonekeep and Foxarrific Burrow of Investigation HQ, there is one more map worth playing. That is The Hidden Sanctum. Tip #1 Trakilaki recommends farming The Hidden Sanctum (on Infernal III difficulty) It is relatively small and fast for farming ... especially when the "technique" mentioned below is applied. On top of it, there are 11 Festival Eggs plus Golden Eggs (I have discovered only 2 Golden Eggs so far, but they are not important anyway). 'Trick ' You can fast farm Festival Eggs next to the Tegan's Ceremonial Hall's entrance Enter Tegan's Ceremonial Hall. Enter again The Hidden Sanctum on '''Infernal III difficulty, there are 2 Festival Eggs next to the entrance (follow the Green Arrows on the picture below). Just take the loot and reset the map again from Tegan's Ceremonial Hall. You can also continue and follow the Orange Arrows (see picture below) and return back and start all over again. This way you can farm 4''' Spring Festival Eggs and you can also find '''2 Golden Eggs. However ... I would recommend you to use the first option ... since Golden Eggs are not worth farming. Tip #2 Don't forget to leave your Key of Prowess in your locker, so you won't spend them by accident when resetting the map. Easter Eggs During Spring Festival Event there are hidden Easter Eggs in the game. Category:Spring/Easter Event Category:Events Category:Under Construction